Hulk Vs. Kratos
Hulk Vs. Kratos is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Hulk from Marvel Comics against Kratos from God of War. It's the sixth chapter of TheDoomGaze's Death Battles. Description Marvel Vs. God Of War! It's a fight between the angriest men alive. Will Kratos kill the Emerald Monster or will The Hulk SMASH the Ghost of Sparta? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Rage, a state that usually comes with stressful situations and blind actions. Boomstick: To some persons, the rage acts like a motor that propels their lives, helping them to become stronger and reach their goals. Wiz: And completely enraged, the following returning combatants are here to prove who’s the strongest. They lost to their former adversaries, but today one of them will emerge victorious. Boomstick: Hulk, the Emerald Monster. Wiz: And Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle! The Hulk (Cue Lonely Man) Wiz: Born in a dysfunctional family, the Doctor Robert "Bruce" Banner held a few relationships. Maybe he wasn't the most popular person in the school, but what he lacked in popularity, he made up tenfold with his intellect. Despite that, what he really wanted was something that he would never get, the love and respect of his father. Boomstick: Mostly because Bruce was so smart, that his alcoholic pappy, a well-know physisist and researcher of atomic energy, thought he was a kind of monster. Talking about that, his daddy expressed how much he hated his child by some rude ways, like-''' ''SLAP!'' ''Young Bruce is send flying by a slap coming from Brian Banner. '' '''Boomstick: Damn! That's child abuse! But for some reason, I feel like I saw this before. Wiz: I don't know where, Boomstick. Anyway, when his wife finally decided to put a stop to the abuse, Brian killed Bruce's mother in front of his own son. Thankfully, Bruce was then raised by his aunt for the remainder of his childhood. Boomstick: But all that pent-up rage from his childhood abuse had to go somewhere... hence his imaginary friend he called the Hulk. Wiz: Something quite normal on childs, since most of them have imaginary friends. Even I had one. Boomstick: Yeah! I had one too! But once I was seven years old, dad told me "go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely", and I never saw him again since that day. Wiz: Dad? But you said that your father left you when you were a baby! Boomstick: Dad was my imaginary friend. Wiz: Oh... Well, Bruce's friend served as an emotional outlet all the way through his college graduation, however, his advice to Bruce was oftentimes... Destructive.... Boomstick: After graduating, Bruce was approached by General Ross... Who has an awesome mustache, by the way... To develop the gamma bomb. Funny to note that Bruce wanted to create a weapon that could destroy weapons and buildings, but spare lives... Because that's not how those things work. Wiz: And he eventually took in his father Brian after his many years in a mental hospital... until he tried to murder his son in front of his mother's tomb, causing Bruce to accidentally kill him in self-defense. Boomstick: Okay, let's just get to the part everyone knows. When the gamma bomb was about to be tested, some teenager walked into the test area and Bruce ran out to save the guy, pushing him into a protective trench, but was too late to save himself as it went off. Wiz: On that strange, strange day, Bruce's imaginary friend became a real life terror, as he transformed into... The Incredible Hulk. (Cue A Little Help) Boomstick: And what simply began as a man trying to run from the military would soon become one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel universe, having joined to a lot of superhero teams, like the Defenders or the Fantastic Four, he even had a team full of Hulks! But the most known team where Hulk was, are the Avengers. Wiz: So, with his girlfriend Betty Ross seemingly being the only person able to calm the Hulk back into Banner, and often being pursued by his nemesis Thunderbolt Ross who is also Betty's Father, Bruce is often on the run while trying to find a cure for his problem and keep calm as much as he can while at the same time battling super-villains. Boomstick: Like a badass green monster! Wiz: Well, originally, the Hulk was grey and a mutation that could only happen at night time, but he eventually turned green and transformed due to adrenaline... And anger. Boomstick: And when this happens, you'd better get out of this thing's way. ''' Wiz: The Hulk's personality has gone through many variations over the years... '''Boomstick: Including one that likes wearing suits... Wiz: But the most common appears to be the Savage Hulk. Despite the name, Savage Hulk is child-like and kind, only being driven over the edge when attacked. In many ways, it is the embodiment of Bruce when abused as a child. Boomstick: Yeah, and despite being one of the founding Avengers, even predating Captain America joining, he's been on-and-off more times than you can count. As often as he's been a huge asset to the team... It's kinda hard to keep tabs on a guy who repeatedly levels small cities in his fights. Wiz: Which led to a group of superheroes called the Illuminati placing him on a rocket and jetisoning him off the Earth, where he crash-landed on the planet Sakaar. He was forced into becoming a gladiator of this barbarian tribal world for the entertainment of its corrupt imperial regime. Boomstick: Before Hulk smashed it, of course. Bruce and the Hulk were on good terms, he married a wife, who was soon expecting a kid, and led Sakaar... before the rocket that sent him there in the first place blew up, killing her and untold others... And its energy actually boosted the Hulk's strength even further. Being a reasonable guy, Hulk swore revenge and went back to Earth to take on the Illuminati that sent him there to begin with. Wiz: His rampage ensued, though even then, Hulk ensured no loss of innocent life. Boomstick: Because despite everything, Hulk was still a hero. A hero that wrecked the ass of most of the Earth's strongest heroes! (Cue Hulk's theme) Wiz: And that means, that The Hulk needed more that being a monstruous entity. In fact, Hulk has many abilities at his disposal, that makes him what he actually is. Boomstick: Like his insane, INSANE, strength. However, in order to get that strength, he sacrifices Bruce's brain power, but that doesn't matter as he can smash the crap out of everything with his bare fists! Wiz: Due to his strength, The Hulk can also leap great distances, being able to move faster than jetlines with his leaps, meaning that he can reach at least mach five speeds. He can also survive the harshest envinroments, and despite looking like just a bulky monster, he can to move at incredible speeds, showing himself like a green blur when running. Boomstick: Hulk is also very durable, not only because how tought he looks, but thanks to his also great regenerative power. This Emerald guy's regeneration has been confirmed to be one of the most potent healing factors in the Marvel Universe. ''' Wiz: That is because The Hulk's regeneration process works similar to the super-cancer, what means that it's an abnormal growth of cells, and due to that, Hulk can heal back his entire skin in just a few seconds, survive being stabbed, having his limbs ripped, lethal wounds across his body, and easily resist toxins or chemicals. '''Boomstick: But Hulk's healing factor isn't perfect, maybe it's greater than Wolvie's or Deadpool's, but it can still be burned out, like the time Zeus punched him so hard that he actually fucked up! And despite getting his healing factor downgraded because of that, he still managed to withstand and heal back from his torture! Wiz: Aside his immense strength and healing factor, Hulk also possesses other ways to counter his enemies, like the Thunderclap, a powerful shockwave that the Emerald Monster can send to his enemies and Hulk's most relied on range attack. With this, Hulk can throw away entire group of men and armies, push back explosions, destroy entire buildings, make the Earth for miles around to tremble, and if needed, Hulk can clap and use the shockwave to fly Boomstick: Are you serious? That sounds really stupid! Wiz: Yeah, I'm not kidding. Anyway, Hulk's body is also a living conduit for gamma radiation, working like a gamma battery by creating and radiating gamma energy, and he can use this''' radiation to empower himself. In fact, he can release enough energy for his strikes to have the same effects as 5,000 nuclear bombs, and due to his almost limitless supply of radiation, he is almost undrainable. '''Boomstick: And all of Hulk's capabilities can grow up exponentially if he's angered enough. When his anger grows, so will do his strength, speed, durability, destructive power and the radiation he emmits. Thanks to this, he's a damn beast! Wiz: And due to his power relying completely on how much anger he has, it's called to be infinite. As a fact, The Beyonder, one of the most powerful cosmic beings in the Marvel Universe, cannot measure The Hulk's full strength. Boomstick: But one day, the same day when Hulk came back to the Earth in order to get vengeance over the heroes that sent him to the space, a revelation come up, one of Hulk's friends on the planet, Miek, was the one responsible for their deaths all along, prompting the Hulk to go... Worldbreaker. (Cue That is the Target) Wiz: A state that can only be obtained when Hulk taps into that immeasurable rage to the fullest, becoming a bigger and stronger version of himself. This form boosts Hulk's physicality up to unimaginable heights, and provides him large pockets of gamma radiation that his body emits at every moment, making Hulk a monstrous and green lamp. Boomstick: The World Breaker Hulk is so powerful, that the gamma radiation he emitted caused earthquakes around North America, and his mere footsteps alone endangered fucking the entire eastern seaboard! ''' Wiz: And to prevent any and all civilian casualties, Banner subconsciously created barriers to keep the Hulk's power at bay. The higher the danger, the more toned-down the barriers become. He and the Hulk have even occasionally joined minds to take on their greatest threats. '''Boomstick: The Green Goliath went from a few impressive things here and there to just full-on unstoppable. He's taken planet-destroying attacks point-blank and survived blows from Galactus, Thanos and Zeus, destroyed an asteroid that has twice the size of the Earth, can leap 1,000 miles in a single leap, even reaching Earth's orbit in less than 0,1 seconds, withstood insane heat and cold without falter, regenerated all of his skin and even his limbs, can react fast enough to touch the Silver Surfer while pursuing him, caught Spider-Man several times, blitzed the crap out of a robot that was blitzing both Nova and Northstar, and threw the shape-shifting dragon Fing Fang Foom to the moon. Wiz: He's moved the immovable Blob, stopped the unstoppable Juggernaut, defeated The Red Hulk, Hyperion, The Thing, Dr. Strange and several other heroes. The Hulk also matched the Sentry and even Thor while he was under Warrior's Madness... Which increases all of the Asgardian's strength and stamina ten times. Plus, he stood up after his son, Skaar, punched him with a hundred trillion tons of shifting lithosphere, and held up a 150 billion ton mountain. Boomstick: And one time, when a planet's tectonic plates started splitting apart, threatening to shatter the whole world, he just jumped right in there and pulled the planet back together. Wiz: The estimated average mass of a single lithospheric plate is nearly 45 quintillion tons, and The Hulk pulled two of these together with nothing but his bare hands. Boomstick: If that's not enough for you, he's resisted psychic attacks from the likes of Professor X, defeated his more powerful future self Maestro, and at one point lived up to his Worldbreaker title by destroying an entire planet in the Dark Dimension. Seriously, there's just too much to list for this green guy, and while he is pretty incredible, he's not invincible. He's vulnerable to draining him of his gamma radiation, which the Red Hulk used against him, and can be calmed down by some individuals, such as his old love Betty Ross. Wiz: Funny enough, Hulk has been brought down by S.H.I.E.L.D. luring him with puppies and even a joke from Spider-Man so funny he reverted back to Bruce Banner while laughing. Also, the Hulk does not generally start his transformations at maximum strength. He needs time to gradually build up to his higher levels, which can leave him vulnerable to more powerful foes and leaving his skin able to be pierced by adamantium and vibranium. Again, The Hulk's regeneration can be outaxed, and despite his incredible resistance to force, even the Hulk could not escape the young mutant Tempus' time bubble. Boomstick: And at one point, Banner used a variation of Extremis to create Doc Green, which gave him Banner's intelligence and the Hulk's power at all times, so much so that he could easily rip apart pure adamantium... But before old Wolvie would start shaking in his boots, it was for a limited time only. And even after creating a supplement that could allow him to sustain it, he turned it down out of fear of becoming his evil future self. Why you refuse more power? Wiz: However, the Hulk has managed to overcome many of his age-old faults, such as his weaknesses to gamma bombardment and knock-out gas. Boomstick: So, keep this in mind, if you meet a guy called Bruce, don’t even try to piss him, ‘cause when Bruce gets angry, oh boy, you wouldn't like him when he's angry. Iron Man flies across the city, being followed by a gigantic beast that destroys everything at its way. Iron Man: Okay guys, I'm bringing the party to you. Natasha tilts her head after hearing what Tony said. Black Widow: I don't see how that's a party. Bruce turns towards the monster that's following Tony, and he slowly walks at it, while Steve Rogers follows him from afar, stopping in mid-walking. Captan America: Doctor Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry. The doctor smiles, looking at Steve while he sighs. Bruce Banner: That's my secret, Captain... I'm always angry. Bruce turns at the monster again, slowly becoming green and less than a few seconds later, hulking out and throwing a powerful punch at the Leviathan, stopping its flying with great ease. Kratos (Cue Brothers of Blood) Wiz: Long ago, back in the ancient Greece, two kids were born. The two were Demi-god children sons of the King of Olympus himself, and the human women Calypso, but just one of them was destined to be a great warrior, and the bringer of the destruction of the Olympus. Boomstick: A few years after these two were born; Zeus received a warning from an oracle, in which she foretold him that Olympus would one day fall by the hands of someone known as the Marked Warrior. Wiz: And after seeing that the younger of the two brothers had an unusual birthmark all over his body, Zeus assumed that the Marked Warrior was him, Deimos. Little that he knew was the Marked Warrior he was suppose to be concerned about was standing right next to Deimos. Boomstick: Witnessing his brother getting kidnapped, and with having little to no power to do anything, the eldest brother decided to don a tattoo on his body that greatly resembled his brother's birthmark. And as he grew older, he eventually became the very thing he's always dreamed of becoming; A Spartan General. Wiz: The greatest of all of them, but what seemed to be a dream becoming real, would only end as the young general’s despair, and one of his greatest tragedies. He soon found a great obstacle in his reign as a Spartan, an army of Barbarians. The two armies fought, but the Spartan Army was easily outmatched, but just asAlrik, the Barbarian king, was about to kill the eldest brother, the young general pledged an allegiance towards the God of War, Ares, that if Ares helped him to destroy his enemies, the marked warrior would be his humble servant towards the very end. Boomstick: The God Of War accepted the man’s offer, and helped him to fuck off the Barbarians, and even gave the general a pair of badass blades. However, one day Ares said, "HEY! You know what'd be awesome?! Tricking my strongest warrior into killing his own wife and child. Yeah I like that idea.” And so he did, in order to make the general a great warrior, I guess. Wiz: After killing everyone in a village that didn’t worship for Ares, he evenly noticed that he accidentally killed his family in a blind fury, and the oracle of placed a curse on him, that he should forever wear the white ashes of his deceased family on his skin until the end of time. Boomstick: Since that day, the whole world met the warrior as the Ghost of Sparta, and more importantly, he made a vow to himself that he would one day avenge his family, and above all, kill the God of War. And with that, he ensured that all the gods met his name, Kratos. (Cue Rage of Sparta) Wiz: Kratos started his slaughtering following his promise, killing other warriors, titans, and even gods in his way.' '''Even then, Kratos hadn’t the amount of strength to defeat Ares, so he traveled to the Pandora’s Temple in order to find the Pandora’s Box and get its power, enough to achieve what he wanted. '''Boomstick: And right when he was about to open it, he felt that immense power through his body, and-' Kratos’ stomach is seen being stabbed by a gigantic pillar coming from the gigantic Ares, that was around the other side of the world. Seconds later, a lot of blood spills from Kratos’ mouth as he falls to the ground, dying. Boomstick: That pillar-spear too. Damn, that Ares guy really had a good arm and aim! Now I’m guessing who’s better between him and Bruce’s pappy. Wiz: But even after dying, Kratos didn’t give up, and surpassed the flames of the Underworld to exit from it by a hole from the mortal world to the Underworld, dug by an Old Man known as the Graver, AKA Zeus. Boomstick: ‘Cause of course resurrection works, like that. ''' Wiz: Kratos of course continued after coming back to life, finally reaching Ares and fighting him, buuut- '''Boomstick: Ares beat the crap out of him and sent Kratos to another dimension where he could be with his family. Looks like his former master wasn’t bad at all! Wiz: But one hundred clones of Kratos and the dimension being destroyed just ruined the party. And guess what? They tried to kill Kratos’ family, and in response the Ghost of Sparta killed all of them, alone, managing to defend his family, and although his wife and daughter weren’t real, he still achieved to see them again, to later escape from that alternate dimension with Athena’s help and test his might against Ares one more time, this time, killing the God of War. Boomstick: After killing the ol’ Ares, Kratos got the title of God of War. Kratos also went to a few other travels when his vengeance was already finished and in one of those he wanted to find his younger brother, Deimos. At the end, he managed to save him from the hands of the god of Death, Thanatos, and they fought together against him. However, like everything Kratos loves, Deimos was killed too. At least, this time the tattoo guy wasn’t responsible for that. Wiz: But that didn’t stop Kratos to live his life as a god, until he got tricked, again, this time by Zeus, who gave him a powerful sword to defeat the Colossus of Rodhes, The Blade of Olympus. Boosmtick: A 5 feet long baby that is imbued with godly energy. Just look at it, it’s beautiful. ''' Wiz: In exchange for using the Blade of Olympus, Kratos lost all of his godly powers, and become a demigod again just to be greatly injured when the Colossus of Rodhes abruptly fell on him after being defeated. Knowing that the real marked warrior was Kratos, Zeus then took the Blade of Olympus, and taking advantage of the bad shape the Spartan had, he- '''Boomstick: Impaled Kratos and killed him… Again! What a shame, right? Wiz: Also killing almost all of Kratos’ warriors. Boomstick: But again, this demigod just escaped from the Underworld, and started another revenge adventure, like always. Wiz: Determined to take his avenge over the gods, Kratos went through many places, annihilating whatever got in his way again, even killing the Sisters of Destiny and going back to the past via Time Traveling in order to get his army alive again, and later move on to the time when Zeus killed him, to fight the King of Olympus one more time. Boomstick: Wait! If he managed to time travel, why didn’t he just save his family before the flames of his rage got them killed? Wiz: Good question, Boomstick, but… I actually don’t have an answer for it. Maybe his revenge was more important this time? Boomstick: Or maybe Kratos is just dumb. Wiz: Anyway, Kratos defeated Zeus but didn’t kill him because his god sister, Athena, got in the way right when the Spartan landed the dead blow, killing her instead. Many things happened after that moment, involving Kratos into another adventure where he killed all of the remaining gods, including Zeus himself, finally completing his revenge. Boomstick: Not all of them… Heheheh. Aphrodite is seen in a bed, half-naked and doing some sexy moves until Kratos approaches to her and the camera moves away to where Aphrodite’s servants were, and the moans of Aphrodite and Kratos are heard all around. The image quickly changes to a few little puppies cutely barking and playing in a basket. Wiz: The puppies are more appropriate for the audience! Boomstick: I wouldn’t kill her too, I mean, look at those huge-''' Wiz: Boomstick! '''Boomstick: What? I was about to say huge eyes. Wiz: Oh, I thought- Boomstick: But her boobs are huge too. Wiz: Damn it. (Cue The Vengeful Spartan) Boomstick: So, this guy is pure muscle, has killed every Greek god and even fucked with one of his godly sisters, Aphrodite. That means he’s very tough, right? Wiz: Yeah. As a demigod, Kratos possesses superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, and above all, determination. He's strong enough to lift gigantic boulders, overpower his half-brother Hercules, and his reflexes are fast enough to both dodge Hermes, and even managed to grab him. Boomstick: But aside his superhuman capacities, he also possesses a fuck-ton of different weaponry, artifacts and magic at his disposal, most of them stripped away from their former owners during his slaughtering, with his most iconic weapon being those incredible flaming dual blades. Wiz: Now originally, Kratos once carried the Blades of Chaos, which were bestowed towards him by Ares himself. However, when he fought his former master, Ares, as well as his half-brother, Ares ripped him of his blades. Boomstick: That is until Athena decided to bestow the other form of the Blades of Chaos.... and the she bestowed another pair a few years after that. These are the Blades of Exile, twin shortswords with a hook at the end bound to Kratos' arms by chains, which grants Kratos a long reach, and is able to both latch onto ledges, and his soon-to-be-dead victims. The Blades of Exile are imbued with fire properties, and are pretty good for close and long ranged combat, transforming them into quite badass blades. Wiz: The'' Blades of Exile are also linked to a magic called Army of Sparta, which summons a phalanx of Spartan spirits to defend him, and also attacks nearby foes with spears and arrows. Aside that, the Fire-power and strength of the Blades of Exile can be greatly increased thanks to Thera’s Bane, which allows Kratos to pierce through and destroy otherwise indestructible armor and shields, and to plant exploding fiery cores in his foes. '''Boomstick: The Blade of Artemis is a' giant two-handed scimitar once used by Artemis to slay a Titan. This sword may be slower that the Blades of Exile, but it’s still hella strong! Kratos also has other heavy weapons like this one, such as the Barbarian Hammer, a heavy, spiked metal hammer originally owned by the Barbarian King. This hammer is slow too, but it’s incredibly powerful, can generate shockwaves that knock foes off-balance, and summon cursed souls to attack enemies. Wiz: The'' Arms of Sparta are Kratos' original weapons, a spear whose hits are stronger that those of the Blades of Exile and that can be used as a projectile, and a powerful shield that can block oncoming attacks, becoming Kratos’ most versatile weapons in his arsenal. The Spear of Destiny is a dual-bladed spear that has a great range and can extend and shoot exploding crystals. The Claws of Hades are hook-like chains that allows Kratos to both rip the souls out of anyone who gets hooked on, as well as also summon certain souls of monsters to assist him in battle, like Cerberus, Gorgons, Chimeras, Cyclopes and Centaurs. The Claws of Hades can be telepathically controlled by their owner too and also let Kratos to dodge quite fast. '''Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are a pair of giant gauntlets in the form of a lion, they’re short ranged weapons that greatly boosts his strength, and allows him to generate powerful shockwaves like the Barbarian Hammer, to break Onyx... or fuck up a poor bastard's face! There's also the Nemesis Whip, three chains with each of them carrying claw-like daggers on each end, and while they’re weaker than the Blades of exile, Kratos can swing them at really high speeds, and can electrocute anyone who stands in his way by slashing at them or by throwing strong blasts of electricity!' Wiz: The Bow of Apollo allows Kratos to fire normal and flamed arrows as fast as a machine gun. The Gauntlet of Zeus is a gigantic gauntlet once used to chain the Titans in Tartarus, being a devastating weapon that can shatter stone and iron, shoot powerful energy beams, and that is capable of killing immortal beings. The Sun Shield is a golden shield that can block and detour enemy attacks, as well as energy beams. Boomstick: The Icarus Wings'' are a pair of 18-foot long badass black wings that Kratos ripped from a poor angel’s back, that he uses to fly for short periods of time. The Golden Fleece is a golden armlet that can parry attacks and return every enemy projectile, and it’s much stronger than the Sun Shield, being capable of deflecting the Blade of Olympus itself. ' Wiz: The Boots of Hermes are a set of winged greaves that greatly increase Kratos’ speed, allowing him to move and hypersonic speed and to run along walls. The Oath Stone of Orkos'' ''can create a living clone of Kratos. The Amulet of Uroboros and the Amulet of the Fates have the power of chronokinesis, being able to slow down surrounding enemies while Kratos moves at normal speed, and can also repair and decay large structures. The Head of Helios is- '''Boomstick: Wait! Is that literally Helios’ head? Damn it! How does that works? Wiz: As you see, Helios’ head glows with a really bright light, so Kratos’ uses it as makeshift flashlight, and it can also be charged to temporarily blind surrounding enemies. Boomstick: Funny enough, that’s not the only ripped head Kratos has in his arsenal, as he can also use Medusa’s Gaze and Head of Euryale, basically the same item but with different name, that can turn his enemies into stone, however those strong enough can resist to these ladies’ gaze. Wiz: Poseidon’s Trident allows Kratos to breathe underwater, and the Eyes of Truth hold the power of prophecy, giving Kratos visions of the future. These eyes are capable of shattering illusions and magic barriers too. And finally, Kratos’ strongest weapon, one forged by Zeus himself- Boomstick: Also my favorite of his arsenal, the godly Blade of Olympus. Have I said that this sword looks really beautiful before? No? Then I’ll say it! This shining baby’s beautiful! Wiz: Infused with the power of the God of War, The Blade of Olympus is a powerful blade forged from the Heavens and the Earth. It can fire blasts of godly energy, and plus, this mighty blade has the capacity to wipe out an entire army of Titans... Provided if it's being wielded by a God. Boomstick: But even if it's wielded by a Demigod like Kratos here, it's still pretty damn powerful! It can effortlessly wipe out almost any dumbass mook who stands in Kratos' way, with just a swipe or two, and it's even capable of slaying immortal beings like Zeus or other gods. Wiz: Now moving on to magic, this demigod has some electric-type ones, like Poseidon's Rage, which surrounds Kratos with a ring of electricity, and rains lightning down on surrounding enemies. Crono’s Rage lets Kratos summon electrical spheres that electrocute and stun foes, and work as mines too. Zeus’ Fury allows Kratos to summon and throw thunderbolts, and Eye of Atlantis lets this Spartan attack foes with fierce lighting. Boomstick: Then we have the fire-type ones, Efreet, a powerful fire spirit that Kratos can summon to attack enemies, and Charon’s Wrath, a mask that can be used to blast foes with ravenous flames. Typhon's Bane is a bow-like magic that fires gusts of wind instead of arrows, and the Horn of Boreas is, y’know, a horn, that can be used to summon icy tempests that freeze foes. Wiz: Army of Hades allows Kratos to summon the souls of the dead and command them to attack his enemies; Atlas Quake lets Kratos create powerful earthquakes by punching the ground; Light of Dawn throws orbs of bright light, and finally, one of Kratos powerful magics, Scourge of Erinys, a power that neither mortal nor god should wield. With it, Kratos can summon black holes that consume nearby foes, also draining their life force and giving it to Kratos. Boomstick: And thanks to some magic, Kratos can imbue his weapons with different properties. With Fire of Ares he creates devastating fiery explosions and sets his weapons on fire. Lightning of Zeus enables powerful lightning magic and electrifies Kratos’ weapons, and Soul of Hades imbues this Spartan’s weapons with the souls of the dead, and gives Kratos the power to summon the Arms of Hades to fuck off his foes. Wiz: And while the magic is a powerful source, his mana tires out quite fast. Boomstick: What’s not really a problem because one of Kratos’ godly possessions, Poseidon's Conch Shell, which provides him Infinite mana. Wiz: But that not the only useful godly possession, he also has the Daedalus's Schematics, those give Kratos infinite item energy, meaning that he has infinite ammo for the Bow of Apollo and some other items. Hercules's Shoulder Guard negates a third of all damage taken and the Orkos's Cloak regenerates Kratos' wounds over time. Boomstick: But over all those things, Kratos’ triumph card is the Rage of Sparta. Kratos screams as he’s completely surrounded by a bright yellow light, and begins to slaughter a lot of enemies around him with incredibly fast and strong moves of his Blades of Exile. (Cue The End Begins) Wiz: A state that Kratos achieves when he taps into his inner rage, using all of his godly power to greatly increase his strength, speed and resistance. This state is normally limited by an amount of time, however, thanks to Zeus's Eagle, other of his relics, it can last forever. Boomstick: And Just look at those crazy moves! He’s a beast! Wiz: But the two things that Kratos has that make him partially a monster among men are his rage, and, believe it or not, Hope. Boomstick: Yeah, the rage is… Hope? WHAT? I’m okay with saying that this guy’s fueled by his anger, after all, he's almost always screaming and yelling with rage, but how is he powered by Hope? Wiz: Well, remember when Kratos opened Pandora's Box for the first time? Boomstick: The same that contained all the evils on the world, and that led him to his first dead? Wiz: Well, yeah. Now originally, when Kratos opened the box, he, along with the other Gods believed that Kratos absorbed all the evils, so that he could have the strength to slay Ares. However, what really happened was that the evils flew out of the Box, and infected the God of Olympus, which resulted in them becoming corrupted and infected by a certain evil. And while all that's going on, Kratos, unknowingly absorbed the power of Hope, which granted him an untapped power, which gave him the strength to slay the Gods. However, it can only be used if Kratos absolves himself of his past sins. Boomstick: Hope? Okay that’s good, but believe me when I say that he's still one of the most dangerous fighters, showing a lot of incredible feats. He is strong enough to defeat powerful titans such as Atlas and Chronos, and even managed to stop the latter when he tried to crush on him. Kratos effortlessly tossed away the gigantic Colossus of Rodhes when it tried to step on him, overpowered Hercules, the strongest man in the world, in a power struggle, and later screwed his face with his own gauntlets. Wiz: He has been impaled, stabbed, crushed, burned and beaten by various monsters, gods and heroes, and he’s still alive like nothing, and even if he died a few times, he just escaped from the Underwolrd like it was child’s play. He’s a very capable hand-to-hand combat, can master every weapon with a few looks, reacted to and even caught Hermes, who managed to avoid the flashlight coming from Helios’ head, and to Zeus, who moves at lightning speed. Boomstick: Without saying that he singlehandedly slaughtered a hefty chunk of the Greek pantheon! That includes and uncountable amount of beasts, titans, Gaia, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Thanatos, the Fates and the Furies. Wiz: And almost every one of those mentioned gods have shown amazing things, starting with Poseidon, who flooded the entire world after dying. Thanatos was the god of death himself, and the Fates had the power of chronokinesis. Ares moved four gigantic mountains, and the Furies created a dimension with an entire sea inside of it, and a thunderstorm.' ' Boomstick: And Zeus was easily stronger than all of them, and he was still fucked off by Kratos! Also, this vengeful guy survived being stabbed by the Blade of Olympus, y’know, the sword that can wipe entire armies with a few swings, and to top things off, it was held by Zeus! ''' Wiz: And while Kratos can act anger-proned, he's actually rather clever and wise. He conquered the Pandora’s temple, which contained puzzles supposedly impossible to solve, was able to solve the Olympus' Garden puzzle, even while Hera doubted him, and his wisdom is so great that it almost rivals that of Athena, who is the goddess of wisdom. '''Boomstick: One of his most notable intelligence feats was breaking out of Aegaeon the Hekantonkheires prison by using Megaera's anger towards him. Wiz: And he often uses the environment against his foes, like when he used a ship's mast to impale the head of a Hydra or the time he killed the Kraken with an extending bridge. Boomstick: I know that all those feats sound amazing and all, but none of these surpass my personal favorites; he banged eight prostitutes at the same time, EIGHT, and had sex with the Goddess of Love herself Aphrodite! Wiz: How do those two count as a feat? Boomstick: Oh, they should do! They’re quite decisive factors! Wiz: Uh, sure. Anyway, while Kratos is strong, wise, and powerful, his greatest weakness is how he can easily be blinded by rage and aggression, and despite being really smart, he can commit great mistakes, being the greatest of them the death of his daughter and wife. Boomstick: But hey, he's slaughtered krakens, titans, and mostly gods, so you don't wanna mess with Kratos when he’s on bad mood, because what will happen to you next won’t be very nice, I ensure that. Ares is pushed back by Kratos strength. The two have a titanic size, and are in the middle of a few mountains, fighting above a lake. The God of War is seen really tired, while the demigod, Kratos, shows himself still imposing and non-fatigued, walking towards Ares slowly. Ares: Remember, Kratos... It was I who saved you in your time of greatest need... The Spartan continues his approaching, showing hatred in his gaze. Kratos: I haven't forgotten Ares, I remember how you saved me. Pre-Fight (Cue'' [https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU?t=32s 'Invader - Jim Johnston]'')'' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEE! Who are you betting for? The Hulk Kratos Tie Who's the anger combatant? The Emerald Monster The God of War None of these Death Battle! 'Fight!' 'KO!' Results Advantages and Disadvantages Hulk Kratos Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:God of War vs Marvel Themed Death Battless Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:TheDoomGaze Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 TheDoomGaze Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles